To my mother, Twilight Sparkle
by Anti Story Writer
Summary: Twilight recieves a parcel containing a book. And this book will help Twilight connect back into the world.
1. Chapter 1

Twilight Sparkle gazed out of her window, she saw the young fillies playing around, the adult ponies were following what there cutie marks told them and the oldest of ponies would sit and observe. Twilight was proud of Ponyville and it's inhabitants.  
It always seemed so peaceful and calm, not like the old days where you couldn't have a months peace.  
Yet... she missed that adventure, working together to solve the problem.  
However if there was one thing. No, one assistant she missed, it was Spike.  
Since he was a big adult dragon he had to leave, even though many ponies tried to build him a cave, it just wasnt big enough.

She could picture the moment when he and her had to part ways...  
Twilight shook her head and began to walk towards the front door.  
When she opened the door a mail pony gave her a parcel, she closed the door before she'd notice that he'd wanted a approval signature.  
A purple glow surrounded a pair of glasses on a desk and was placed on Twilight's head.

"A parcel? I hardly recieve much these days except paperwork from Celestia" Twilight sighed.  
As much as she loved helping Celestia, she much preferred a challenge, of course at first this was a headache but now... not so much.  
Twilight unrapped the parcel, it didn't look like the usual parcel that'd arrive. It was purple with a green bow.  
"A gift from my subjects?" Twilight wondered.  
Twilight now more intrigued opened the parcel whilst preserving the ribbon, it was well made.

"A book?" Twilight looked at the cover, it was purple but it'd seem that light had made the once strong purple turn into a violet, the corners of the book were torn, clearly it was a well read book.  
Twilight smiled.  
She opened the book to see there was no content page, this made her frown "What kind of book?"  
She turned the page and gasped "It's a diary"  
"Should I read this?" Twilight wondered.  
Twilight bit her lip and turned the page.

_Dear Diary,_  
_Twilight gave me this blank book, I thought I should write how i'm feeling?_  
_Well I should start with my earliest memories..._  
_I remember Twilight taking me to her house and well raising me. She is my motherly figure and I love her so much that i'd embarrass her saying so. Then I can remember the days when she would leave me at home, whilst she went to school._  
_Heh I can remember the one time when I snuck into her school and wound up causing havoc, even ending up changing a teachers hair into an afro. So embarassing. Of course I wasn't in Twilight's hooves but even so I can't help but thinking back to that day and shamefully laughing._  
_Of course me and Twilight have had many happy days together like picnics and study sessions together but then we have like any mother and child have had bad days... I don't want to write them down._

An ink splatter indicated that Spike had finished writing that page.  
Twilight wiped away a tear missing her beloved assisstant more than ever, she grabbed a box of tissues and turned the page.

_Dear Diary,_  
_I guess I should note down what happened today since I found out from Fluttershy that writing down what happens in the day is fun to look back at. Not sure if i'll ever want to look back but hey who knows right?_  
_Anyway, today I spent the day with Rarity._  
_There really isn't any pony more beautiful or special to me, except Twilight of course but she isn't nearly as special to me at least not in a sense._  
_I helped her out with anything that she needed, I felt like I was her special some pony. I'm a dragon though and I hate that, I claim that i'm a proud dragon but I feel like such an outcast. We have no books on dragons and I count myself lucky that I havent been seriously ill otherwise who knows what would happen._  
_Anywho Rarity._  
_Her mane looked as silky smooth as ever, her eyes glowed like a sapphire gem and of course she has this passion of making the latest trends whatever that means. But it's that drive and the way she takes care of herself, I think she needs to learn not to get too stressed but hey at least she can show her emotions freely and well thats what I love most about her... shes is perfect in every way._  
_Me and Twilight had a talk about my love for Rarity, sometimes I think that Twilight is right and it wouldn't work out but I want to try._  
_Just once... but if Rarity does turn me down then I hope we can stay friends._

On the other hand would I be an alright dragon for her? I mean even if she did agree to go out with me it'd only last so long since I grow to the size of a mountain... guess I would make every moment special with her. Oh Rarity, I really love you.

Twilight sniffed, her tears nearly falling onto the pages. She noticed spots on the pages where tear stains were already, she was conscious that Spike suffered with his love for Rarity but she never knew that he was in such pain.  
"Spike. Why? If you looked towards me as a mother then why?" Twilight wiped away the tears before closing the book.  
Twilight then walked to her door and took off into the skies, hoping to find her old friend.

"Ah" Twilight grinned, she gracefully managed to land at the entrance to Sweet apple acres. She paid her respects and bowed to the grave towards the back of the house.  
"What is ya'll doing here?" Applejack smiled.  
Twilight turned and hugged her friend, she could feel every wrinkle and creak that her body had.  
Applejack however was always amazed that her friend still looked similar to how she used to look with only minor changes such as a few wrinkles under eyes and her horn had grown much like what the Princesses did.  
"Come on inside, sugarcube will grab ya'll some apple juice"

As they entered the house, it was clear to Twilight just how time really went by. Now that she was an alicorn and had been for over forty years it'd seem that she just hadn't noticed how much things have changed.  
Applejack groaned her back was clicking as she sat in what used to be Grannysmiths favorite chair.  
Twilight sat next to her friend and was about to ask something but couldn't as Applejack yelled "Sugarcube! come here will ya?"  
An adult mare popped her head around a door "Yes mama?"

"Would ya'll get me n Twilight here a cup of applejuice and none of that market stuff! Fresh apples is what I need" Applejack said loudly.  
The mare nodded her head and went back into the kitchen rustling could be heard.  
Twilight fiddled with her hooves before looking towards her friend.  
"So Applejack I need to ask you something" Twilight said.  
Applejack turned her head "Yes?"

"Well I recieved a diary from Spike and um..." Twilight thoughts trailed off before the thud from the kitchen snapped her out from her daydream "Remember when Spike had a crush on Rarity? well-" "One sec honey, let me check on ol' sugarcube" Applejack began to sit up but Twilight heard her grunt and her bones almost creaked.  
"I'll go check on her if you want?" Twilight offered, Applejack sat back into her chair and smiled.  
"If you'd please"

Twilight stood up and went into the kitchen, she didn't see no pony until she heard someone say "Ouch"  
"Are you alright?" Twilight asked, when she got to see the mare it became clear that she'd dropped a cup onto the floor.  
"I'll be alright" Sugarcube said "After all i've had worse injuries from working on the farm" she chuckled.  
Twilight smiled and used her magic to put the glass into the sink, whilst Sugarcube had put a bandage on her hand.  
"Is everything okay in there?" Applejack yelled.

"Yes mama!" Sugarcube yelled back.  
Sugarcube looked at Twilight and blushed a little, "Sorry I don't like yelling in front of people..."  
"It's fine honestly, anyway lets get the apple juice cleaned up"  
They both cleaned up the mess and made fresh cups of apple juice.

Twilight put the cups on a table that was next to the chairs that they were both sat on.  
It creaked a little from age, it made Applejack chuckle.  
"Haha, sounds like me does that ol' table" Applejack looked at Twilight "It's been so long, where have you been Twilight?"  
Twilight took a sip from her drink and delicately placed it down "To be honest Applejack, i've been lost in my books and with Spike having to leave so suddenly..." Twilight sighed "I'm sorry Applejack, i've missed out on so much and" Twilight began to sob "now your old... and, and"  
Twilight began to cry.  
Applejack put her hoof onto Twilight leg, "Don't cry sweetie, your here now hun" Applejack smiled "Make the most of your time with us now"

Sugarcube gave Twilight a handerchief.  
"Thank you" Twilight said wearily, she blowed her nose.  
After some time they both talked about what had happened and they shared experiences. Twilight noted vaulable pointers down for future books.  
"Haha! so hun I recall you asking about Spike" Applejack laughed.

"Ah yes... well your a mother and apparently Spike looked towards me as his mother, I assumed Spike saw Celestia as his mother but no. Anyway... did your daughters ever confront you about problems with there crushes?"  
Applejack had a serious look on her face, which gave Twilight shivers.  
"My daughters?" Applejack looked towards Sugarcube, whom in turn looked rather shameful.  
"My daughters thought to deal with these problems alone for some reason, thought they would be okay without my help" Applejack looked at Twilight and saw that she looked uncomfortable.

Applejack sighed "For the longest, they preferred to solve the problem themselves, we've had issues with this but in the end...  
I'm a little proud of my Sugarcube, at least she... she had the courage to get help from me" Applejack smiled.  
"Why do you ask this?" Applejack asked.  
Twilight drank the last of her juice and said "It was Spike, apprantly he suffered far worse with his love for Rarity"  
"Sweetie..." Applejack started "That was a long time ago things have changed, don't beat yourself up on past feelings"

Applejack slowly got out of her chair and stretched "Twilight i'm sorry hun but i'm very tired" Applejack yawned.  
Twilight stood up and stretched her legs too.  
"I'll head home then" Twilight smiled.  
Applejack smiled back and gave her a hug.

After that Applejack went upstairs and into her room, whilst Sugarcube took Twilight to the door.  
"I hope to see you more often, Princess Twilight" Sugarcube smiled.  
"Oh please refer to me as Twilight" Twilight chuckled.  
As Sugarcube opened the door, Applebloom was seen talking to Big macintosh.  
"Goodbye" Twilight took of into the sky, whilst waving to the ponies below.

Twilight ride home was a short one and whilst tears were shed, she got home safely.  
As she landed at the entrance of her castle, she heard mother ponies yelling for there young ones to come home.  
Twilight couldn't help but smile.  
She shut the door and tidied up the mess she had previously left behind.  
And after a long evening of relaxing she tucked herself away into her bed.  
She left the diary on the desk in the library, convincing herself that she would read it all. No book shall be left whilst Twilight was breathing.

-  
End of Chapter 1.


	2. Chapter 2

Twilight woke up to the sounds of birds, chirping away in the trees. Such a nice way to wake up, she'd often think.  
After all that had happened in her life Twilight would appreciate the little things and she would tend prefer this then some odd adventure,  
at least thats what she'd tell herself.  
Twilight's ears perked up and she stretched her legs before spreading out her wings, they needed preening from the previous nights flight but in the morning she really didn't care much.  
Wise words came into her head and made her chuckle, "Twilight you must preen your wings everyday even someone as awesome as me has to do it"

Twilight looked at her wings, only a few feathers needed preening so she dismissed it and thought to herself "I just wont fly today"  
She wandered over into her kitchen and made herself breakfast, she wondered about having staff in her castle like the two princesses but when she tried one time, it didn't end to well. And besides Spike at the time felt left out so there was no need for staff but now...  
Twilight's eyes opened wide, and with her magic she saved the bowl from crashing on the floor.  
She sighed with relief and scolded herself for going off into deep meaningless thoughts again.

After breakfast Twilight went into her library and made sure that every book was in the right place, alphebetical order and just the way she liked it. It passed the time after all.  
Twilight believed that one day she could open up the library for anypony to see but not now, it's too soon for just anypony to come into her home and wander around. Sure it was okay for her to do so in her old home but now that her home is bigger, it's easier for anypony to steal from her or even ambush her.  
Twilight knew these were silly thoughts but who knows right?

When Twilight had finished in the library she was about to go out and have some tea but one book caught her eyes.  
"The diary..." Twilight used her magic and brought the book with her into the lounge room, it was up as few stairs but thats no problem for her, at first however she'd get lost easily but now everything was imprinted in her head, just like Celestia.  
Twilight sat down on her sofa, it was light and fluffy. It reminded Twilight of her friend that represented... Generosity.  
Spike's love... Twilight quickly snapped her head back into what she was doing.  
"Oh right... reading Spike's dairy. Makes me feel better..." Twilight said sarcastically, knowing full well no pony was with her.  
Twilight sighed and opened the page, where she last left it.

Dear Diary,  
Today me and Twilight went to Rarity's house or boutique and had some tea. It was nice not having to do chores, it's all I ever seem to do nowadays. Anyway we all got talking about some big fashion show coming up and just like Rarity she giggled like a filly going to a sweet shop. It made me laugh little but I managed to hide it.  
Then Twilight told Rarity that she was going to be a judge. That is when conflict was inflicted and that was a nightmare for me.  
They argued because Rarity was hoping to get Twilight to give her some good points, then Twilight insisted that it wouldn't be fair on the other competitors, which I agreed with but had to disagree because of Rarity and well... eventually me and Twilight left.  
I hope that never happens again. As after that when the show in question arrived, Twilight was a little harsh with judging Rarity's clothing it's not what i'd expect from her. But before the show had ended Twilight had to explain that she was in the wrong and opted that her points don't count, obviously the other judges weren't too happy as they had to go and re examine the clothing, in the end Rarity gotLu second place and was offered a contract from a company. Happy days right?

Only... now I have to give up my love on her. Since she'll be so far away I can't go and see her and obviously she is bound to meet some stallion and fall in love herself. I'm done with this one sided relationship anyway, I want to study and learn more about dragons.  
It'll take some convincing but I bet Luna will let me into her library in Canterlot.  
Twilight stared at this page, her mind zoomed off into that day. The day when Rarity left...

Twilight once again shook her head, she was getting agitated.  
"Why is this happening?" Twilight wondered "It feels like yesterday that Spike left! and now..." Twilight stood up, a hoof on the page "I've missed so much! I don't understand!" Twilights head feel down and a tear fell from her eye.

"INCOMING!" A loud crashing sound came from the window.  
Twilight looked up and saw Rainbow Dash sat in the window casually, acting like she meant to do that.  
"Twilight!" Rainbow Dash got down from the window and raced towards her.  
Rainbow Dash hugged her tightly, even causing them to collaps onto the floor.

Twilight had a shocked look on her face, that quickly turned into a soft grin.  
"Where have you been?" Rainbow Dash mumbled into Twilights ear.  
"Lost... i've been lost Rainbow Dash" Twilight mumbled back.  
Rainbow opened her eyes wide and quickly got up, rubbing her hooves onto her chest.

"Ahem, so what do you mean by... lost?" Rainbow Dash questioned.  
Twilight got up and shook her mane into place.  
"When Spike left Ponyville, I guess that I just kept my head into my books and... watched the years go by" Twilight looked directly at Rainbow Dash and it was clear that she was not amused.  
"You realised that you've missed so much, birthday's, funerals, births of our children and even weddings! Twilight there was so many times when we needed your wisdom and support, but you always came up with excuses!" Rainbow turned away "You broke so many hearts, my heart Twilight"

"Rainbow, I was depressed and to be honest I feel like I have only just woken up yesterday!" Twilight argued "Please Rainbow... forgive me"  
Rainbow turned her head and looked at Twilight.  
As she was about to say something, the front door could be heard swinging open.  
"Rainbow!" A voice yelled out.  
"Up here!" Rainbow yelled back.

Hooves could be heard, rushing up the stairs and within seconds the door opened wide.  
"Rainbow!" Scootaloo hugged Rainbow "Your okay!"  
Rainbow pulled Scootaloo away and looked her in the eyes "Of course! I'm too awsome to get hurt"  
Scootaloo wiped away her tears and nodded.

Twilight gazed at Scootaloo, her wings had grown. Not too much but they had indeed grown.  
"What were you two doing?" Twilight asked.  
"Well me n squirt here were practising tricks and pranks when one prank backfired, well... you can guess what happened"  
"Did you know Twilight, that Rainbow has adopted me as her daughter? I'm not just a sister! I'm Rainbow Dash's daughter!" Scootaloo grinned.  
"Thats right Squirt" Rainbow Dash ruffled her mane.

Twilight smiled "Gosh Rainbow, I never expected you to be the one that'd have kids or even adopt them"  
Rainbow looked at Twilight "And why not?"  
Twilight blushed "Heh... I suppose because..." Twilight fiddled around "Because... you know what never mind"  
"Hey squirt will you head home? I need to chat with Twilight" Rainbow said whilst never taking her eyes of Twilight.

Scootaloo looked at Rainbow then Twilight and without another word she left.  
"And don't forget to preen your feathers by the time I get home" Rainbow Dash yelled.  
When the front door of the house closed shut Rainbow sat down.  
"I'm sorry Rainbow, I can't change time and even if I could... I wouldn't" Twilight said "I want to focus on my friends for who they are now, not on what I missed. And I totally understand that because your Loyal, it'll be hard for you to forgive me" Twilight stood up and walked to Rainbow, she sat in front of her and looked her in the eyes.  
"I promise you Rainbow, I will never be like that again, I will make it up to you and everyone else"

Rainbow looked at her friend, tears fell down her face.  
"Twilight... I needed you!" Rainbow hugged her friend "You hurt me so- so-" Rainbow sobbed.  
Twilight hushed her and slowly stroked her faded mane, the wonderful colours were no longer so bright and it wasn't nearly as soft as it once was. Twilight cried a little too.

After a while, Rainbow pulled back. The wrinkles now more apparant to Twilight, but that didn't matter.  
Rainbow bid her farewell and left. Twilight looked back at the diary and noticed that the sun had already set.  
"This book..." Twilight smiled "Thank you Spike"  
She walked back into her room and felt exhausted.  
However she managed to put a bookmark on the page she was at, then she placed it on her bed stand, Twilight herself collapsed onto her bed and sighed.  
"Good.. night... Spike..." Twilight fell asleep.

-  
End of chapter 2 


End file.
